Horrid Henry Does His Homework
Warning! Contains Spoilers! Description Horrid Henry Does His Homework is the third episode in Series 4. Summary Henry stuns everyone, including himself, when he actually does his homework. With some pressure from his classmates, Horrid Henry actually does his homework to avoid having to listen to Miss Battle-Axe play her bagpipes again. Plot Henry and Ralph are going to school discussing a song. Henry says that the best song is Thrash Hornets, but Ralph think that Eggs on the Brain are the best. While going to school, Henry ask Bert which song is better. Nichola thinks they're both rubbish, Andrew says Eggs on the Brain then Thrash Hornets. They get to class. Thrash Hornets is the best guitar solo but Eggs on the Brain is the best keyboard solo according to Al. Miss Battle-Axe comes in and is glad to see ones in a good mood, she draws a smiley face. Miss Battle-Axe want Henry to share his good mood with everyone. But Henry rejects but Miss Battle-Axe won't take 'no' for an answer. She then asks someone why Henry is in a good mood. Margaret stated they were arguing about what was the best song ever. Miss Battle Axe asks Henry which song in his opinion estimates. Henry replies with Thrash Hornets but Miss Battle Axe claims to be that wrong answer. She also says some are good and some are not so good. She reaches out for something which turns out to be bagpipes (a Scottish instrument which the user blows the front and squeezes the end tube to make music). She blows on her instrument and makes music which makes Henry scream NOOOOOOOO!!!!! The students cannot stand the music and soon feel tired including Henry who falls asleep and is woken up again. She makes more music again but then the bell goes and class is dismissed. However Henry is stopped by Miss Battle-Axe who plays another song to Henry which causes him depression. Margaret and the other students start to spy on him. Ralph thinks Henry needs their help but Margaret reckons he can look after himself but Ralph forcefully gets through her and sees Henry who calls for help but Margaret closes the door still saying Henry's enjoying himself when that's practically the opposite. Soggy Sid sees the students and ask what is going on and recognise the bagpipe music. Margaret replies yes and also tells that Henry is having some private time. Sid comes in and applauds for the music, Miss Battle-Axe strongly appreciates it. All the students sit down for Round 2 this with Sid's Banjo. They start playing. Margaret soon says it's all Henry's fault (despite the fact she was tattling on him). The teacher soon finish. Sid soon leaves. Miss Battle-Axe soon issues homework. Henry, still depressed, goes upstairs to do his homework and ask Fang what to do but himself is curious. To his surprise, he sees Margaret who hopes he is busy doing his homework. Henry says he does not homework. Suddenly he sees all the students, even his friends have joined Margaret. The next day, all the students except Henry bring an instrument. The homework turns out to be music homework. Miss Battle Axe asks for Henry's Homework. Before Miss Battle-Axe brings out the bagpipes. Henry claims to have brought his instrument. He jumps on her desk and performs on his Air Guitar. Soon everyone plays their instrument. And start their special music. Henry ends the episode by saying 'Best Song Ever!' Trivia It is revealed that Miss Battle-Axe plays the bagpipes and Soggy Sid plays the banjo. Category:Series 4